The present invention relates to acicular hematite particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer of a magnetic recording medium and a magnetic recording medium using the acicular hematite particles, and more particularly, to acicular hematite particles suitable as non-magnetic particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer of a magnetic recording medium having a low light transmittance, an excellent smooth surface, a high mechanical strength and an excellent durability; a process for producing the acicular hematite particles; a non-magnetic substrate for the magnetic recording medium, having a non-magnetic undercoat layer containing the acicular hematite particles; and a magnetic recording medium having the non-magnetic substrate.
With a development of miniaturized and lightweight video or audio magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses for long-time recording, magnetic recording media such as a magnetic tape and magnetic disk have been increasingly and strongly required to have a higher performance, namely, a higher recording density, higher output characteristic, in particular, an improved frequency characteristic and a lower noise level.
Various attempts have been made at both enhancing the properties of magnetic particles and reducing the thickness of a magnetic recording layer in order to improve these properties of a magnetic recording medium.
A reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer is described. Video tapes have recently been required more and more to have a higher picture quality, and the frequencies of carrier signals recorded in recent video tapes are higher than those recorded in conventional video tapes. In other words, the signals in the short-wave region have come to be used, and as a result, the magnetization depth from the surface of a magnetic tape has come to be remarkably small.
With respect to short wavelength signals, a reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer is also strongly demanded in order to improve the high output characteristics, especially, the S/N ratio of a magnetic recording medium. This fact is described, for example, on page 312 of Development of Magnetic Materials and Technique for High Dispersion of Magnetic Powder, published by Sogo Gijutsu Center Co., Ltd. (1982), " . . . the conditions for high-density recording in a coated-layer type tape are that the noise level is low with respect to signals having a short wavelength and that the high output characteristics are maintained. To satisfy these conditions, it is necessary that the tape has large coercive force Hc and residual magnetization Br, . . . and the coating film has a smaller thickness. . . . "
Development of a thinner film for a magnetic recording layer has caused some problems.
Firstly, it is necessary to make a magnetic recording layer smooth and to eliminate the non-uniformity of thickness. As well known, in order to obtain a smooth magnetic recording layer having a uniform thickness, the surface of the base film must also be smooth. This fact is described on pages 180 and 181 of Materials for Synthetic Technology-Causes of Friction and Abrasion of Magnetic Tape and Head Running System and Measures for Solving the Problem (hereinunder referred to as "Materials for Synthetic Technology" (1987), published by the Publishing Department of Technology Information Center, " . . . the surface roughness of a hardened magnetic coating film depends on the surface roughness of the base film (back surface roughness) so largely as to be approximately proportional, . . . , since the magnetic coating film is formed on the base film, the more smooth the surface of the base film is, the more uniform and larger head output is obtained and the more the S/N ratio is improved."
Secondly, there has been caused a problem in the strength of a base film with a tendency of the reduction in the thickness of the base film in response to the demand for a thinner magnetic coating film. This fact is described, for example, on page 77 of the above-described Development of Magnetic Materials and Technique for High Dispersion of Magnetic Powder, " . . . Higher recording density is a large problem assigned t the present magnetic tape. This is important in order to shorten the length of the tape so as to miniaturize the size of a cassette and to enable long-time recording. For this purpose, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of a base film . . . . With the tendency of reduction in the film thickness, the stiffness of the tape also reduces to such an extent as to make smooth travel in a recorder difficult. Therefore, improvement of the stiffness of a video tape both in the machine direction and in the transverse direction is now strongly demanded. . . . "
There is no end to a demand for a higher performance in recent magnetic recording media. Since the above-described reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer and a base film lowers the durability of the magnetic recording medium, an improvement of the durability of the magnetic recording medium is in strong demand.
This fact is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 5-298679, " . . . With the recent development in magnetic recording, a high picture quality and a high sound quality have been required more and more in recording. The signal recording property is, therefore, improved. Especially, finer and higher-density ferromagnetic particles have come to be used. It is further required to make the surface of a magnetic tape smooth so as to reduce noise and raise the C/N. . . . However, the coefficient of friction between the magnetic recording layer and an apparatus during the travel of the magnetic recording tape increases, so that there is a tendency of the magnetic recording layer of the magnetic recording medium being damaged or exfoliated even in a short time. Especially, in a videotape, since the magnetic recording medium travels at a high speed in contact with the video head, the ferromagnetic particles are apt to be dropped from the magnetic recording layer, thereby causing clogging on the magnetic head. Therefore, an improvement in the running durability of the magnetic recording layer of a magnetic recording medium is expected. . . . "
The end portion of a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape, especially, a video tape is judged by detecting a portion of the magnetic recording medium at which the light transmittance is large by a video deck. If the light transmittance of the whole part of a magnetic recording layer is made large by the production of a thinner magnetic recording medium or the ultrafine magnetic particles dispersed in the magnetic recording layer, it is difficult to detect the portion having a large light transmittance by a video deck. For reducing the light transmittance of the whole part of a magnetic recording layer, carbon black or the like is added to the magnetic recording layer. It is, therefore, essential to add carbon black or the like to a magnetic recording layer in the present video tapes.
However, addition of a large amount of non-magnetic particles such as carbon black impairs not only the enhancement of the magnetic recording density but also the development of a thinner recording layer. In order to reduce the magnetization depth from the surface of the magnetic tape and to produce a thinner magnetic recording layer, it is strongly demanded to reduce, as much as possible, the quantity of non-magnetic particles such as carbon black which are added to a magnetic recording layer.
It is, therefore, strongly demanded that the light transmittance of a magnetic recording layer should be small even if the carbon black or the like which is added to the magnetic recording layer is reduced to a small amount. From this point of view, improvements in the magnetic recording medium are now in strong demand.
Various efforts have been made to improve the substrate for a magnetic recording layer with a demand for a thinner magnetic recording layer and a thinner base film. A magnetic recording medium having at least one undercoat layer (hereinunder referred to "non-magnetic undercoat layer") comprising a binder resin and non-magnetic particles such as hematite particles which are dispersed therein, on a base film has been proposed and put to practical use (Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 6-93297 (1994), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 62-159338 (1987), 63-187418 (1988), 4-167225 (1992), 4-325915 (1992), 5-73882 (1993), 5-182177 (1993), 5-347017 (1993), 6-60362 (1994), etc.) The above-described magnetic recording media composed of a base film and a non-magnetic undercoat layer produced by dispersing non-magnetic particles in a binder resin and formed on a base film, have a small light transmittance and a high strength, but the durability and the surface smoothness thereof are inconveniently poor.
This fact is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Ope n (KOKAI) No. 5-182177 (1993), " . . . Although the problem of surface roughness is solved by providing a magnetic recording layer as an upper layer after forming a thick non-magnetic undercoat layer on the base film, the problem of the abrasion of a head and the problem of durability are not solved and still remain. This is considered to be caused because a thermoset resin is usually used as a binder of the non-magnetic undercoat layer so that the magnetic recording layer is brought into contact with a head or other members without any cushioning owing to the hardened non-magnetic undercoat layer, and a magnetic recording medium having such a non-magnetic undercoat layer has a considerably poor flexibility."
Alternatively, it has been strongly required to improve surface smoothness of the non-magnetic undercoat layer. Hitherto, it has been attempted to enhance a dispersibility of acicular hematite particles as non-magnetic particles by directing attention to the particle size distribution of major axis diameters of the particles (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (KOKAI) No. 9-170003(1997), and the like).
That is, in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (KOKAI) No. 9-170003(1997), there has been described a method of heat-treating acicular goethite particles or acicular hematite particles produced by heat-dehydrating the acicular goethite particles, at a temperature of not less than 550.degree. C., thereby obtaining high-density acicular hematite particles. However, as shown in Comparative Examples hereinafter, the obtained acicular hematite particles are deteriorated in minor axis diameter distribution (in geometrical standard deviation) thereof, so that the dispersibility of the particles is still unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, with a recent tendency of reducing the thickness of the magnetic recording layer and base film, there have been most demanded acicular hematite particles having a uniform particle size, which a re suitable as non-magnetic particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer having a smooth surface, a high mechanical strength and an excellent durability; and a magnetic recording medium provided with a non-magnetic undercoat layer containing the acicular hematite particles and having a low light transmittance, an excellent smooth surface, a high mechanical strength and an excellent durability. However, such acicular hematite particles and magnetic recording medium capable of satisfying these requirements have not been obtained yet.
As a result of the present inventors' earnest studies, it has been found that by heat-treating specific goethite particles at a specific temperature, followed by heat-dehydrating to produce hematite particles, or by subjecting specific hematite particles to acid-dissolving treatment under specific conditions, the obtained acicular hematite particles can exhibit a more uniform particle size, a small geometrical standard deviation for particle size distribution of minor axis diameters thereof, and are useful as non-magnetic particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer having a more excellent smooth surface. The present invention has been attained on the basis of this finding.